crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne Enterprises
Wayne Enterprises was a company in Gotham City. In 2013 it was headed by Bruce Wayne, though Lucius Fox was in charge of the business' financial activities. The company was also the official benefactor of Batman Incorporated. The company was the most successful in the United States of America, partly due to it's status as a conglomerate. It was later bought out and became a subsidiary of Powers International. Following the return of Bruce Wayne to the role of Batman, Lucius Fox was able to require Wayne's fortune and assets from the Government,including Wayne Enterprises from Powers International. History Alan Wayne had founded Wayne Enterprises and over the century it had continued to grow. The main reason attributed the company's success was how influential the Wayne Family was. The company continued to grow, evolve and epand, eventually becoming a conglomerate company. The company merged with Kane Chemical shortly after Philip Kane took control. During this time, the company became severely hated as the Kane Family had taken over. The company was also being repeatedly robbed by the Red Hood Gang. Philip was desperate to find a way to improve the company's public image, going so far as hiring Edward Nygma to help him out. Eventually Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox took over, prompting the company's public image to drastically increase as the Wayne Family was back on top. Under Bruce Wayne the company reached new heights, especially when Batman Incorporated was involved. Upon the Battle of Gotham City, Batman Incorporated was barred in the United States. The Battle resulted in the destruction of the Wayne Enterprises headquarters. Shortly after, during the Gotham Cold War. After a another disastrous mission involving Batman Inc and a lethal attack on the city by the Joker, Lucius Fox officially announced that under a Federal order Wayne Enterprises was shut down and seized by the U.S Government. Wayne Manor which was part of the company was purchased by Gotham City Council and used to house the inmates of the destroyed Arkham Asylum. The remaining assets were purchased by Powers International personally by the CEO, Geri Powers. Wayne Enterprises was returned to Bruce Wayne, along with all his fortune and assets from the Government and Powers International by Lucius Fox. Fox was then re-instated to the role of CEO. Divisions WayneTech WayneTech was a division of Wayne Enterprises responsible for producing aspects of technology. This ranged anywhere from military grade vehicles to improvements on everyday appliances. Upon the announcement of Batman Incorporated, the two divisions worked extensively. The appliances created for Incorporated ranged from combat suits to protector robots. Robots had previously been under development by WayneTech, but a battle between Superman and Batman had put the concept under hiatus. WayneTech was the primary forcus of Wayne Enterprises and the main source of the company's immense wealth. Batman Incorporated ''Batman Incorporated ''was a division of Wayne Enterprises related to international safety. Due to it's involvement in the Battle of Gotham City, the corporation was barred in the United States, though Wayne Enterprises was able to continue to use the division in other countries. This division was mostly spent up in strategics and how certain agents would operate. It also used much of the equipment made in WayneTech.